Sunset
by the merrinator
Summary: While waiting for Fred, George is pulled into a conversation with Angelina Johnson which turns out to be benificial.


A/N: I came up with this while I was in the shower. And, uh, it's part of Seven Kisses. THAT'S ALL! Ha.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own none of these here people, ya hearrr? They belong to that chick, JKRRR. I became country there for a second.

Sunset

Wondering around the Hogwarts grounds, George sighed, wondering what could be taking his twin so long to come down. Apparently, they were supposed to play a prank on the first years that were always around the lake, trying to get the giant squid to surface, but he was nowhere to be found. It was almost sunset, and the spring air reminded George that the school year was coming to a close, finally.

He plopped down next to a tree, placing his head in his hands. "Why are you always late?" he asked himself, referring to Fred. As he stared out into the sky, he didn't realize that someone was walking towards him until he heard her voice, which was familiar. Looking at her, George realized that Angelina Johnson was standing there, smiling at him.

"Oh, hey, Angelina." George smiled back. "What's up?"

"The sky, apparently," she joked, sitting next to him. "It can't be that exciting…you must be waiting for Fred...or are you Fred?"

"I am Fred, my dear, and you've guessed right," George said, nodding swiftly before leaning on one arm. "I am waiting for Fred. What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with Katie or Lee or something?"

Angelina looked at him funny. "What? You don't want me around?"

George, bushing, quickly tried to remedy the situation. "No, I do, it's just…we don't talk much out of Quidditch, you know."

"I guess you're right," she said, hugging her knees. "We really haven't taken the time to become friends, huh?"

"Well, we are friends, right?" George said, smiling. "Everyone on the team is pretty friendly, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Angelina said simply, causing George to feel slightly awkward.

There was a long pause. "So," George sighed. "What about Lee? Are you two still going strong?"

Angelina blinked, looking away from George. "No…we broke up a few days ago."

George's jaw dropped. "But…you two were _perfect_ for each other! What happened?"

"I didn't like him very much anymore…I mean, well…I kinda have always had a crush on someone else."

George was interested now. "Who is it, Angelina? Come on, you can tell me! I won't be mean and tell anyone," he added, knowing that Fred had the tendency to do these things. Hopefully, she wouldn't think he'd do the same thing.

Angelina shook her head, a slight blush appearing on her dark cheeks. "No, I can't…it will be embarrassing if I tell you!"

George laughed, wrapping an arm around her in comfort. "Don't worry about it! I promise I won't tell anyone. Seriously. If I tell anyone, you can hex me as much as you like."

Angelina looked at him, her brown eyes full of doubt and nervousness. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to be weirded out." George nodded, waiting. She looked away for a split second, and then stared back at him, nervous. Finally, she mumbled, "I can't say. Never mind."

George groaned. "Aw, come on! How hard can it be? Here, if you tell me, I'll tell you who I like."

"Really?" Angelina perked up a bit. "Okay, you tell me first then."

"Well, Angelina, that wasn't really in the plan, we didn't…"

Looking slyly at him, Angelina said, "You didn't say what order we'd tell each other, now did you?"

Thinking for a few seconds, George, with a slight pang, realized that he didn't actually specify. "Well, fine," George said, smiling softly. "I didn't say that I would go second. I'll tell you and show you how easy it is to say it out loud." He took a breath. "I like you. I've liked you for a while."

Angelina's eyebrows rose high. "Wow, that was easy! Especially because now all I have to say is same here."

George thought for a second more. "You like me back?" he asked finally, causing Angelina to laugh.

"Of course! That's why I got all awkward. It might be easy for men, but we women want to drop the ball a little more elegantly."

"The way you dropped it wasn't so elegant," George said, causing Angelina to crack up.

"Shut up, George," she said, kissing his cheek. "Let's watch the sunset."

"Can we make out under it?" George asked innocently.

Eyebrows furrowing, Angelina slightly growled, "Don't get too ahead of yourself." She then smiled. "Women like to take things slow."

"Women are crazy," George countered, causing Angelina to push him, and they both laughed hard.

Meanwhile, from far off in the common room, Fred was cracking up. "I can't believe it! Lee, come look!"

Lee got up from his chair and looked into the omnioculars. His jaw dropped. "Is that…?"

"That is, my dear friend. Lee," Fred said, placing his chin on Lee's head, "Your girlfriend of yesteryear has shacked up with my twin brother."

"Yesteryear?" Lee's eyes narrowed as he looked at Fred. "We broke up on Thursday."

"So?" Fred asked, plopping down on the couch.

Lee sighed. "It's Sunday now."

"Oh, okay," Fred nodded. "But you said you were over her?"

"I am, I'm definitely happy for them," Lee said, adding in a whisper, "I think she was using me to get to George."

Fred busted out laughing. "Yeah, sure, Lee," he gasped through bouts of giggles and laughter. "She only wanted you for your connections!"

Lee rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. "Shut up, Fred."


End file.
